This invention relates to an electric switching device for monitoring the operation of a hydraulic brake system for automotive vehicles, which brake system is the type equipped with a brake slip control device. The electric switching device includes a first switch which switches the brake slip control device on and off, a second switch for operating a warning lamp, and third switch for controlling a hydraulic pressure pump, and an actuating element which actuates the switches and which is pressurizable by hydraulic pressure.
Typically, a pressure medium pump is used to supply hydraulic brake systems of automotive vehicles with pressure medium so as to enable the braking force to be boosted and the brake slip control device to be operated. In such a system the pressure medium pump typically charges a pressure accumulator from which the pressure medium is tapped through a controlled valve when the need arises. In other systems, the pressure medium is delivered directly into the brake system with the pump drive being switched on only in case of need, for example, at the onset of brake slip control.
Electrohydraulic switching devices, also called pressure and alarm switches, are used for monitoring the operation of such hydraulic brake systems.